O Fim
by Lullinha
Summary: One-shot HB *o*


Eu estava chegando esgotado de um show que eu tinha feito. A porta estava fechada, o que era muito estranho. Ele, meu lindo, nunca era acostumado a deixar a porta fechada desse jeito.  
Estranhei tudo estar minuciosamente em seu devido lugar. Não tinha roupas de seus shows espalhadas pela casa. O mais estranho ainda era que os cds que ele tanto amava, organizados em ordem alfabética não estava ali.  
- Pie? Amor? - joguei as chaves em cima do sofá como sempre fazia e esperei uma resposta. Não veio. Franzi o cenho. Mais uma vez estranho. Ele nunca espera eu chamar duas vezes, sempre me enche de beijos antes de eu passar da porta. Incrivelmente estranho. - Amor? - insisti. Já estava ficando apavorado com aquela situação. - PIERRE PORRA! RESPONDE! - nada. Eu tava começando a pensar milhões de besteiras. i'Ok, Pie não veio direto pra casa. Aconteceu alguma coisa. Será que ele está em um hospital? Deus, eu vou parar de pensar besteira. '/i Senti as lágrimas inundando meu rosto e borrando a maquiagem. Será que ele tinha quebrado seus votos diante do altar? Será que todas as malditas promessas eram falsas?  
Já beirando o desespero subi pro nosso quarto. Um dos cômodos que ele mais amava. O próprio Pierre tinha decorado com todo cuidado. Ele dizia que pensava em mim quando decorou. Eu duvido.  
Não o encontrei ali. Droga, ele devia estar ali lendo um dos seus livros dos seus autores idealistas que eu mal sei do que se trata. Me joguei na cama olhando o nada. Suspirei e notei uma aliança em cima do meu criado mudo. Não podia estar acontecendo. Passei o olho pelo criado e vi um bilhete.

'iDavid, meu amor.

Só to deixando esse singelo aviso pra não te preocupar. Eu to me separando de você porque cansei. Quero seguir novos horizontes, ser mais livre. Quero voltar a ser o cara de antes. O cara que você chama de u canalha /u, mas que nós dois sabemos que você se apaixonou por esse canalha. Eu e o Simple Plan vamos arranjar outro baixista, por isso dei um jeito pra que você fosse pra nossa casa. A gente planejou fugir de você. David Desrosiers, você não mais faz parte do Simple Plan. Foi ótimo trabalhar com você. Foi ótimo ter nossos momentos no palco, ter nossas trocas de olhares, mas como eu disse pra mim basta. Será um novo caminho a seguir. Como já deve ter notado, minha aliança está aí em cima do seu criado perto da foto do dia do nosso casamento. Você estava lindo com o fraque branco, mas essa é outra história.

Com carinho,  
Pierre. /i

Ao terminar de ler o bilhete, estava mais desesperado que antes de entrar nesse quarto. Rolei pro lado que ele dormia sentindo seu cheiro. Lembrando dos momentos bons que tivemos ali. A maquiagem borrada agora sujava a cama. A colcha que ele tanto amava e mal deixava que eu a tirasse pra lavar. Dei socos fracos na cama e me encolhi em posição fetal. Estava acabado. O que seria da minha vida sem meu pequeno urso? Sem seu carinho? Como eu vou dormir longe dos seus braços? Como eu vou acordar sem o Pierre pra me dizer que eu sou lindo até acordando? A quem eu vou agarrar por trás e dizer que amo enquanto beijo seu pescoço? Quem vai me dizer que meu ronco é musica pros seus ouvidos? Quem vai me dar proteção? Quem vai me dar amor?  
- PIEEEEEEEERRE! - gritei desesperado ainda não acreditando. Levantei em um pulo pra olhar as suas coisas que sempre estão incrivelmente organizadas no armário. Vai ser horrível não escutá-lo dizendo que não agüenta mais a minha bagunça. Ao abrir o armário minhas coisas caíram sobre mim, mas as dele não estava ali. Abaixei ali mesmo e chorei mais. Não queria acreditar que meu menino tinha mesmo me deixado.  
Ouvi passos e tive leves esperanças. Meu coração chegou a disparar, mas quando eu me virei, era Iero. O maldito que por várias vezes tentou estragar minha vida com meu amor. O olhei enfurecido, sabia que ele tinha algo a ver com isso, mas não conseguia parar de chorar.  
- Oi Dave. - suspirou enquanto eu tentava me equilibrar em pé, mas não dava. O choro me dominava a cada momento mais. Eu queria matar esse cara, mas não tinha forças sequer pra ficar de pé. - Como se sente? - A pergunta era meio idiota, mas devia ter algum fundamento, com certeza. O olhei com os olhos vermelhos e provavelmente inchados. Dei um soluço alto como resposta. Ele me abriu um sorriso sádico o que me deu mais ódio. - É bom não é? Ser abandonado? Jogado? Se sentir um lixo, o pior da terra. É ótimo né? - a sua ironia me dava nojo. - Você merece cada lágrima que derramou Desrosiers. Você me fez sofrer demais, eu ia te dar o mundo e veio esse tal de Pierre e tirou você de mim! Desgraçado! Mas agora ele vai ser feliz Desrosiers com o outro cara, porque alguém como você... Idiota, chorão, fresco, cheio de manias, de gênio forte, canalha, gigolô não consegue fazer ninguém feliz. b Eu /b armei tudo pra que ele fosse. Eu. - ele batia no peito com orgulho. Como se aquilo, como se a minha tristeza fosse o seu troféu. - Já sentiu um pouco do gosto da dor. O gosto que eu senti quando você me disse 'saí que eu não quero mais você' por causa da merda do sexo. Está morto por dentro. Agora eu vou te matar por fora. - Ele apontou uma arma e atirou.

Acordei desesperado e tateei a cama. Pelo menos eu estava vivo, mas mesmo assim a cama estava vazia. Droga! Ele tinha mesmo ido embora. Cocei os olhos e rolei pro lado que ele dormia sentindo o seu cheiro gostoso na cama.  
Levantei vestindo o meu roupão que ficava ao lado da cama jogado em uma poltrona. Desci as escadas dando de cara com o meu pequeno urso. Abri um sorriso gigantesco.  
- Amor. - ele me olhou - Por que não está dormindo? - o abracei desesperado com todas as minhas forças - Hey, o que houve hum? - o enchi de beijos só pra ter a certeza que eu não estava em realidades invertidas.  
- Não me deixa, por favor? Não me deixa? Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – o abracei mais forte e parecendo mais uma criança assustada.  
- Eu não vou deixar você meu pingüim albino. – eu sorri ainda meio triste.  
-Promete?  
- Eu prometo. Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças David.  
- Eu nunca mais vou dormir ok Pie. Nunca mais. - continuei a sessão de beijos. Eu não dormiria mais porque não quero perder meu menino sequer em um sonho. Enfrentamos o mundo pra estarmos juntos e não seria Frank que nos separaria. Não nesta vida.

Fim


End file.
